


Restoration of the Spirit

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson is shaken by the events of “The Greek Interpreter” and consoles himself with his favourite food provided by a sympathetic Holmes.





	Restoration of the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No. 30 The Only Thing That Soothes. Let today's work include a character's comfort food, comfort item, or comfort activity.
> 
> _Another bleated entry!_

The conclusion of “The Greek Interpreter” is not the first case I have shared with Holmes that has ended in tragedy. Yet, perhaps because the events were so grotesque combined with the momentous occasion of not merely learning that Holmes had a brother, but that the brother was similar to him and _meeting_ said brother, did the events stand so vividly in my memory.

Hence the conclusion was granted extra strength and cast an extra pall of gloom over me.

Holmes naturally did not understand my morose attitude. He knew why I felt so, but could not share the emotion. However, he showed that he was capable of sympathising with my dulled spirits, for I returned one day – a week after the end of the affair – to find a wonderful spread on our dining table.

As I lifted the dish covers Holmes came up beside me.

“Hurry Watson, Mrs Hudson will be most upset if you allow her food to go cold.”

“But Holmes…chicken soup and roast duck? What is this for? Have I forgotten a special occasion?”

“None whatsoever, I simply thought you might wish to dine well tonight. Perhaps the food will lift your spirits my dear Watson.”

Ah, so this was because of the case. I hid a smile at Holmes’ gesture and simply discarded my hat and coat, then sitting and opening my napkin on my lap.

“Thank you Holmes.”

Holmes’s lips twitched in that quick smile of his and his voice was pleased. “Once we have finished maybe we can enjoy a violin solo together?”

“Of course Holmes, I would be delighted.”

The meal and the subsequent solo performance did much to raise my mood, but it was the fact that Holmes did this for me that truly raised the pall of gloom from me. This plus his arm tucked in mine as we strolled back restored me to rights better than any food or music ever could – I must not tell Holmes though, for he would decry it soppy romanticism.

And yet, in all my writings, the cold calculating thinker is the most romantic in his gestures of friendship. Quite intriguing.

 


End file.
